DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow)
DC Comics in the media DC Comics TV Universe Team Arrow CW Flash Arrow is an American action adventure television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the fictional superhero Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2012,[1] with international broadcasting to take place in late 2012.[2] The series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, portrayed by Stephen Amell, who, after five years of being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrows. Arrow will also feature appearances by other DC Comics characters. To assist in promotion, a preview comic book was released to tie into the television series. SEASON THREE TRAILER: OVERALL PLOT The series follows Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell), billionaire playboy of Starling City, who spends five years stranded on an island following a shipwreck that claims the life of everyone else on board, including his father, Robert Queen, and Sara Lance (Jacqueline MacInnes Wood), the sister of Oliver's girlfriend Laurel (Katie Cassidy), and with whom he was having an affair. Upon his return to Starling City, he is reunited with his mother, Moira (Susanna Thompson), her new husband, Walter Steele (Colin Salmon), the former CFO of his father's company who is now the CEO; and his younger sister, Thea (Willa Holland). He is also greeted by his best friend, Tommy Merlyn (Colin Donnell), the son of successful businessman Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman). Oliver also tries to reconnect with ex-girlfriend Laurel, but she blames him for the death of her sister, Sara. During the day Oliver plays the billionaire playboy trying to catch up with society after 5 years, who also owns and runs a nightclub; at night he becomes a green-hooded vigilante, following through with his father's dying wishes to right the wrongs of the Queen family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. Oliver's vigilante persona becomes the focus of police detective Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne), father to Laurel and Sara, who is determined to arrest the vigilante and who also blames Oliver for his daughter's death and his wife leaving him, though he remains unaware of Oliver's dual identity. Oliver is constantly flanked by a bodyguard, John Diggle (David Ramsey), who later joins him in his fight for justice. Oliver's mother Moira is also hiding secrets: she knows that the family yacht that caused Oliver to be stranded on the island in the first place, was actually sabotaged. EPISODES: Category:DC TV Cinematic Universe Category:Arrrow Category:Green Arrow Category:DC Comics Category:Oliver queen Category:Starling City Category:Laurel Lance Category:Sara Lance Category:Black Canary Category:Tommy Merlyn Category:Thea Queen Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:John Diggle Category:Flash Category:League of Assassins Category:Bronze Tiger Category:China White Category:Sin Category:Roy Harper Category:Huntress Category:Dodger Category:Brother Blood Category:Doll Maker Category:Deadshot Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Suicide Squad Category:Harley Quinn Category:Atom Category:Katanna Category:DC TV Universe Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Komodo Category:Cupid